No Competition Has Ever Been This Fierce
by xXnaminooXx
Summary: What happens when the Flock gets bored? Well they send out a challenge of course. A six man team can chellenge them in battles of strength, speed, and intelligence. Who answers the challenge? THE CULLENS! Twilight/Maximum Ride Crossoever!
1. Chapter 1

No Competition Has Ever Been More Fierce

Chapter 1—The Challenge

**A/N—This is my first crossover Fan Fiction. It will feature the Maximum Ride series, along with the Twilight series. I think it has a great premise, but I need YOU to tell ME. Please review to let me know if I should continue or not.**

You are reading Fang's blog. Welcome

You are visitor number: Too many to count.

Hello everyone! As you may have realized, I've been posting a lot lately. I have posted so much that I actually ran out of things to say. Yes, hilarious I know. I Fang, one of the six human-avian hybrids that helped save the world on numerous occasions, has nothing left to say.

This is merely caused by the extreme lack of activity the Flock has been experiencing recently. Lately the voice that resides inside of Max's head has been M.I.A. We have completed all of our "missions" and without further instruction from the all-knowing voice, we, for once, have absolutely nothing to do.

So, for the past week the Flock has been sitting back and relaxing. We found a really sweet meadow that's in the middle of a forest, that is somewhere in the vicinity of Forks, Washington. It's absolutely drop dead stunning. It feels like it is a set for a movie, you know, one of those romantic movies with the gross make-out scene in the field. Ya, it's basically like that.

Anyway, even with the beautiful scenery all around us, we are losing our minds. The Flock is built for action, not relaxation, and if we don't get action soon, well let's just say our expiration date will come sooner than planned.

So here is the deal everyone. The Flock and I are giving you guys a once in a lifetime opportunity: a chance to challenge us!!! Read below for details:

Do you think your team of six can beat us, the Flock? Do you think you can over power us in strength, speed, survival abilities, special talents, and sparring? Well here is your chance to find out!

Leave a short description of your six-man team below, along with a picture of all of you. The Flock will vote on their favorites, and all the entries will get narrowed down to the one entry, that we feel will be our biggest competition. The winning entry's team will have the chance to verse us in the competition of the century!

Good luck everyone!

-Fang

**A/N—I DO NOT own the rights to ANY of these characters, or settings, they belong to their respective authors. Sorry its short, if I continue the chapters will get longer!!! Please review!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

No Competition Has Ever Been This Fierce

Chapter 2–The Team

**A/N– Well, here is chapter two, in the epic Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover. Hope you like it! Please review so I know if I should continue the story!**

"Emmett!" Screamed Alice, her voice reaching every crevice of the Cullen household. For a very petite girl, her voice could surely travel. Her voice can get so loud, a deaf person would be able to hear her. "Emmett! Come here quick!" She continued. "I have some news for you, it's going to happen in about ten minutes!"

Loud, thunderous booms erupted from the hall. Emmett ran as fast as he could toward the pixie-like voice. One thing that the Cullen's have learned over the years was that if Alice called for you, saying she had news, you listened.

Emmett appeared into the living room where he met the welcoming glance of Alice. She was laying on the couch, her head resting in the lap of Jasper. Alice's eyes were staring directly into the eyes of the newly-arrived Emmett. Jasper was staring off into nowhere, as usual.

"Alice, whats up? Are the Volturi coming back? Has Victoria been resurrected? Is Rosalie _PMSing_?" Asked Emmett, sounding like a kid with ADD that just drank pure caffeine. Alice laughed at the look on Emmett's face. It was an awkward combination of excitement, and nervousness.

"No silly, Rosalie can't PMS anymore, she's a vampire remember? She just always acts like that. What I called you in here for is much more important." Alice stated. The look of worry was erased from the giant vampire's face. And was quickly replaced by a puzzled look. "You know that blog you read? The one about the humans with wings?" She paused, waiting for his slight nod of acknowledgement. "Well it's going 2 be updated in about 5 minutes, and it's going to say something you might be interested in reading." Alice informed him.

Emmett traveled briskly upstairs, and into his and Rosalie's room. He grabbed the sleek, black, Toshiba laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, and ran back into the living room. He took a seat in the white leather sofa that sat across from the odd couple.

Alice watched Emmett's expression as he read the new blog entry. When he got to the end, which didn't take him as long as Alice had expected, his eyes lit up like a little child on Christmas day.

Emmett placed the laptop on the table in front of him, and stood up.

"THIS. IS. SO. COOL!" He shouted, the volume of his voicing putting a heavy metal concert to shame. "Everyone, family meeting NOW!"

The entire Cullen family sat around the dining room table. The only one standing was Emmett. He looked at the questioning faces of his brothers and sisters, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee. He sucked in a deep breath, and prepared to give a speech to persuade his family to do something, they most likely would never do.

"Well, now that we are all here, I have a proposition I would like to give to all of you," said Emmett, trying to make his voice sound official, and business like. In all reality, it just made him sound more fake.

"Emmett, I swear if you brought us all down here for something, well something stupid, I will hurt you," threatened Rosalie.

"Wow, no death threat, Rose, you must be having a great day!" Joked Edward, the whole family laughing at Rosalie's expense. Rose sunk back further into the couch, and crossed her arms, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Emmett continued, speaking to Rosalie for the last half of that sentence. "Do all of you know about the blog I have been reading, almost daily, recently?" Emmett asked. The entire family let out a groan. Of course they have all heard of it. Emmett talks about it non-stop. There is maybe only one time where he stopped talking about that damn blog, but only Rosalie would know for sure what he actually talked about.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I read it a little to much, but the last post was interesting." Emmett turned around the opened laptop, it was turned to the latest blog entry, in Fang's blog. "The Flock has posted competition. It is for six-man teams. If we entered, and were picked to compete with the Flock, we would surely win. The competition would be to see which team is stronger, faster, has better survival capabilities, and better all around abilities. I have been reading Fang's blog ever since he started posting. They have saved the world numerous times, and they are basically superstars. What can be better than competing with and/or beating superstars?"

After Emmett completed his speech, he surveyed his audience's reactions. Alice, and Renesmee looked eager, like they were ready to jump up and take on the Flock now. Edward and Bella looked interested in what he was saying, but Rosalie looked worried.

"So, we need a team of six, and there are nine of us. If we are going to do this, three of us need to get cut." Said Emmett, already taking up the position of team leader. "So, we are going to have t–" He was cut off, by non other than Rosalie.

"Emmett, no one even said that we are doing this yet! There are so many problems with this idea, that you probably never even thought of. Yes we can probably demolish those bird-kids, but we would have to use our vampiric powers! That would mean we would have to tell them that we are vampires, and if we did and the Volturi found out, we would be dead. There would be no getting out of that one!" Rosalie rushed through her words, letting out all of her concern in one giant, loud speech.

"Rosalie, calm down. The Flock may not be vampires, but they have a lot in common with us. First of all, for many years, they did not want anyone to know they existed. They will understand if we asked them not to tell anyone about us. The Volturi will never have to know that we revealed ourselves as vampires to them!" Emmett said, trying to get rid of all of Rosalie's worries.

"Hmmm, Emmett, this is something you really want to do, don't you?" She asked. Emmett nodded his head. "Well then, I'm in, we need four more people," she said walking over and standing by Emmett's side.

"I'm in," chimed Alice as she danced over to sit with the team of two, "we only need three more."

Renesmee lightly touched Bella's cheek. Bella stood up. "No, Renesmee, you are not going to be competing on the team, I will not allow you. You will sit home and Esme will watch you." Bella said looking over to Esme for confirmation. "However, I will compete, if Edward will also?" She directed the question over to him.

Edward stood up, and took Bella's hand. "We only need one more. Seeing as Carlisle will have to work at the hospital, and Esme will be watching Renesmee..." Edward said. All eyes turned over to Jasper, the pleaded for him to join the team, as the last member.

Jasper stood up, gave a slight nod, and went to stand behind the rest of the team. The team was now complete.

"Great, so it's settled, this will be our team. I will post our entry on the blog tonight. Let's hope we get picked!" Said Emmett, sounding hopeful.

**A/N–That was Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, please review so I know if I should continue it! **


	3. Chapter 3

No Competition Has Ever Been This Fierce

Chapter 3

**A/N—Ok, here is the third chapter! It is a little short, but the chapters will get longer when we get to the epic meting of the two groups. I hope you like it!!! Please comment.**

Max watched Fang's face light up as he turned on the laptop. Ever since he posted that challenge, he has been on the thing all day, everyday. He read every entry carefully, examining the teams that think they have a chance against the Flock. So far, they were out of luck. Some teams where made up of body builders, some of athletes, but many made up of geeks, gamers and computer hackers. The Flock would easily destroy any of those teams.

And those were the promising ones, according to Fang. Some were made up of drug abusers, alcoholics, there was even a team made up of convicts, freshly out of prison. All not deserving even the chance, to get demolished by the Flock.

It seemed hopples to them now. Fang was beginning to think that there was no one out there who would be a great team for the Flock to choose as their competitors. Max thought Fang was going to shut down the laptop in anger.

But he did the opposite. He jumped up, threw his hands into the air, and screamed.

"I FOUND OUR OPPONENTS!" As he screamed, the rest of the Flock jumped in surprise. All eyes were on Fang. They doubted he actually found a team that had even the slightest chance of beating us, but maybe he found a team that looked better than the rest, maybe not in strength, but teamwork.

Max, Iggy, Angel, Gassy, and Total, all gathered around Fang, and the laptop. They all glanced at the picture of the six-person team that Fang thought would be our opponents, as Fang read their description.

"We are the Cullens. By no means are we a normal family. On the outside we may look different, or normal to you, but on the inside we differ in many ways. Our names are Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Bella. We may look small, sweet, innocent, and weak, but don't underestimate us. That would be the worst mistake you could possibly make. If you underestimate us, we can and will destroy you. If you pick us, this will be the best competition you've every been in."

Max stared at the picture, awed. Fang had to be kidding. He thought this team, the Cullen, as it said in their paragraph description, were going to be the biggest challenge for the Flock. To Max they looked, well, weak.

The team was made up of three guys, and three girls. Max has always been one for women's rights, and all that, but a team made up of three females can't possibly have the strength to even have a chance at overpowering the Flock. Even if the three women were first class bodybuilders, they wouldn't stand a chance, but these women were petite.

One looked like she was a fairy. She had short, brown hair, and she looked like she couldn't lift a feather, let alone be a match for the Flock in strength. The second one was taller, and bigger than the first, but she looked to into herself. She would be too worried about breaking a nail, or messing up her perfect, blond hair to even think about beating the Flock.

The last girl looked better than the first in many aspects. She looked much stronger than the first girl, yet wasn't into herself like the second. She looked like she held a secret, a very important one. Of the three girls on this team, the third looked the most promising, Max would make sure to keep an eye on her.

Max let her eyes wonder to the three guys that stood behind the women. She was surprised. They looked a lot more promising then the women. The first guy stood behind the pixie-looking girl. He looked very smart, and looked like he might be fast. However he looked very pained, as if he was tortured in being there, but who knows, he might always be like that.

The second guy was standing behind the self-absorbed female. He was big in the muscles, and decent-looking. Max could tell that he was very strong, and could pose a threat to the entire Flock, except for Fang and Max. He was strong, but didn't look very smart at all, he could be easily outsmarted by Angel.

The last guy intrigued Max the most. He was very mysterious, and looked like the most dangerous person on the team. He looked as smart as the first guy, and about as fast. His strength seemed like it was only half of the second man's strength, but he looked deadly, and Max couldn't figure out why.

When Max stared at the picture, she got the feeling that something was off with this team. She felt that they had a secret, a big secret that Max needed to find out. This team may not be the perfect match to compete against the Flock, but they seemed interesting, and Max felt the need to figure out what was up with them.

Max turned to Fang and the rest of the Flock.

"These are our competitors!" Max announced. The Flock's faces lit up, and Fang rushed over to the computer to give the Cullen's the great news.

**A/N–Well, that was chapter three. Did you like it? Let me know!!! Please review so I can see my fan base!!! **


End file.
